Happy Anniversary
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: It's Andy's and Rena's anniversary and Andy wants to make it special for Rena. But he gets a little help of course.
1. Chapter 1: Anniversary Day

Andy Yablonski stirred and rolled over in bed. It was 8:00 in the morning which meant his wife would have already been at work for an hour. Andy gazed at the two pictures on his nightstand. One was taken exactly twelve years ago from today. The picture of him and Rena on their wedding day. Today was their anniversary.

The other picture was taken almost a year ago on the day of their daughter's birth. Speaking of. He heard soft babbling coming from the baby monitor. He went next door to tend to Isabella, "Hey there princess," he said softly.

"Dada," she cooed. He laughed lightly. Isabella Yablonski was definitely a Daddy's Girl and both Rena and he knew that.

Andy lifted her out of her crib and cradled her in his arms, "You ready to help me make this a special day for Mommy?"

"Otay," she said.

"Good," said Andy taking her downstairs and preparing her bottle after changing her. If the doctor gig somehow failed he would definitely make a good house husband. He had a millions things to do: flowers, confirming reservations, Rena's special gift, his suit, etc. in addition to watching an eleven month old. Which reminded Andy to get in touch with David and Miranda to make sure they could still babysit Isabella. At least she'd have their twins, Colleen and Dylan, to play with while she was there. Andy ate breakfast and got himself and Isabella dressed and ready to go.

"You ready peanut?" he asked.

"Otay Dada," she babbled content in Andy's arms as they both left for the day.

* * *

**Please read and review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

Andy quickly made a list in his head of the order of things he had to do before tonight. He decided to leave the flowers for last since they would die without water. He decided to go to Three Rivers first. He pulled into the parking lot and secured his hold on Isabella before entering the main lobby.

"Andy I thought the point of a day off is so you didn't have to show up at work," said Pam sarcastically.

"Very funny," he smirked "I need to make sure David and Miranda can still baby sit this one tonight."

"Oh that's right. Big anniversary dinner. Give Rena all my best," said Pam.

"Okay I will," said Andy walking over to the desk, "Can you page David or Miranda to the front desk. I need to talk to them."

"Of course Dr. Yablonski," said the receptionist, "Dr. Lee would you please report to the front desk. Dr. Yablonski would like to speak to you," she said over the speaker system.

Andy waited for a minute or two expecting to find David but looked up to find Miranda coming towards him, "Miranda what the?"

"Think it through Andy," she said holding up her left hand to show him her wedding band as a reminder, "How long has it been now?"

"I know you think after a year I would have gotten used to it by now," he admitted guiltily

"Don't worry everyone still says Dr. Foster. Even David and I occasionally," she chuckled.

"Whatever. Can you and David still baby sit tonight?" he asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I want to spend time with this little munchkin," Miranda cooed at her goddaughter.

"Manda," Isabella murmured holding her arms out towards Miranda who happily took the baby. Andy did have to admit, as stubborn and temper mental as Miranda could be sometimes, she always had a soft spot for kids, especially Colleen, Dylan, and Isabella.

"You excited to spend the night with me, Uncle David, Colleen and Dylan?" Miranda asked. Isabella nodded.

"Dr. Yablonski, don't you have an anniversary to plan?" asked Sophia coming to the desk.

"Yes mam," Andy responded.

"And Dr. Foster, I mean Dr. Lee," said Sophia correcting herself, "Don't you have some lives to save?"

"Yes, Dr. Jordan," said Miranda suppressing a giggle at Sophia's mistake. She handed Isabella back to Andy and said, "See I told you people still get it wrong."

Andy chuckled, "See you tonight Dr. Foster," he said jokingly.

"Yeah you too," she called after him.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprising Rena

Andy slowly made his way around Pittsburgh to make sure he had everything for that night. He got his suit, Rena's gift from the jewelry store and the flowers. He also confirmed the reservations.

He entered their house to set everything up before Rena got home, "Well Peanut, you want to help me set up for Mommy?"

"Me go night night," Isabella responded.

Andy looked at his watch. It was 1:00 PM which did mean it was his daughter's naptime, "Okay" he took her to her room and slowly put her in her crib. Isabella was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Andy turned off the light and left the room to let Isabella sleep. It wouldn't be long before Isabella was up and Rena was home so Andy put the flowers in water and made an attempt to wrap the gift. You would think being a surgeon he would be a good handy man or gift wrapper but apparently not. Before he knew it, it was 3:45 so Rena should've been home by now. Andy changed Isabella again and was in the process of feeding her when Rena walked in the door.

"Momma," squealed Isabella when she saw Rena walk through the door.

"Hi sweetie," she said kissing her daughter on the cheek, "And a special anniversary kiss for my handsome husband," she smiled kissing Andy.

"Where were you? I was starting to get worried," he said.

"Honey, I'm only fifteen minutes late. And I had to run an errand," she said.

"Oh okay," said Andy sauntering over to the flower, "These are for you. And we have reservations to the steakhouse tonight."

"The one downtown?" asked Rena shockingly, "But it's impossible to get reservations there."

"Not for your handsome husband," he smiled wrapping his arms around her and kissing her again. She pulled back slowly, "You okay baby?"

"Just tired that's all. Long day," she answered.

"What kind of errand did you have to run?" he asked.

She smiled and said, "That's a surprise for you tonight. But I'll give you half the information. I had to confirm something for next week."

Andy nodded, "As long as you're okay."

"Of course baby. Wait if we're eating out what are we going to do about Isabella?"

"David and Miranda are already lined up to baby sit," said Andy knowing his wife's first concern was always their daughter.

"Mm. You've been planning this for a while haven't you Dr. Yablonski."

"You're a super sleuth aren't you Detective Yablonski?"

"Well, I managed to find the best husband didn't I?" she smirked.

"Yes mam," he chuckled, "Let's get ready. We have to be there at 6 and we need to get Isabella taken care of."

Rena smiled and picked up her baby girl, "You ready monkey?"

"Otay Momma," she responded wrapping her arms around Rena's neck.

"Okay. Let's get ready," she said.

* * *

**Please continue to review! Can you tell I love this couple? Lol.**


	4. Chapter 4: Anniversary Dinner

After Andy and Rena dropped Isabella off at the Lee house, they headed downtown for their special anniversary dinner.

"Table for two under Yablonski," said Andy when they approached the hostess.

"Of course right this way," she said cheerily leading the couple to a more secluded table and handing them menus.

"What I wouldn't give for a nice juicy steak right now," chuckled Andy, "What kind of wine did you want?" he asked looking up at Rena.

"Um, actually, I think I'll just have some water," she responded.

Andy gave her a confused look but said, "Okay whatever you want babe." Rena chuckled. Clearly it hadn't hit her husband yet.

"Have we decided yet?" asked the waiter coming over to the table.

"I'll just have some water and chicken," said Rena.

"New York strip, well done, and I guess just a Coke," Andy said.

"Only you," said Rena shaking her head, "Would combine Coke and a well done steak. Just the thought of it makes me nauseous."

"You sure you're alright?" he asked. His wife was looking little pale and worn-out now that he observed her more carefully.

"I told you long day at work," she said taking his hand.

"I have something for you," Andy smiled pulling the poorly wrapped gift out of his jacket pocket, "Open it."

"I hope the organs don't look like the wrapping paper once you're done," she laughed tearing open the wrapping paper and opening the box underneath it. She found a gold, heart shaped necklace inside it, "Andy it's beautiful," she said with a tear in her eye.

"Only the best for my one and only," he said sauntering around and standing her up, "Here I'll put it on you."

Rena handed him the necklace and turned around as Andy opened the clasp and put it around her neck before they both sat down again. Just then the food arrived.

"Thank you for everything sweetheart," said Rena when they were almost done, "Not just tonight but for the last twelve years."

"I've known you since we were five Rena, I have a lot to live up to," he smiled, "I hope Isabella grows up to be at least half as good as you."

"Andy you need to save your voice. We can also discuss this when the baby gets here,"

"What?"

"Happy anniversary baby!" she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: Andy's Reaction

"Baby?" asked Andy as he felt a smile forming, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes," she said grinning from ear to ear seeing how happy Andy was.

"How did this happen? Well, I know how it happened," he said shocked, "When did you find out?"

"A couple of days ago," said Rena, "That's why I was late getting home. I made an appointment with the OB/GYN directly at the office. So you wouldn't find out until tonight."

"I can believe Isabella is getting a little brother or sister," said Andy happily running around to hug Rena.

"I take it you're excited," she laughed when she felt her husband's arms around her.

"Does anyone else know?" asked Andy.

"Nope you're the first to know. I figured we could try to tell Isabella while we told David and Miranda," said Rena.

"Talk about having things planned out huh Detective Yablonski?" Andy smiled.

"And I'm not normally that organized," she chuckled.

"Well you ready to go tell our daughter and David and Miranda about this little guy or girl?" asked Andy as his hand drifted to Rena's still flat abdomen.

"Of course baby," she said taking his hand making their way to the car. Andy kissed her forehead and thought about the baby in her womb. Yes, this wasn't planned unlike Isabella. And yes, before long the discomforts of pregnancy would be back along with another impending labor and delivery. But neither one of them cared at this point. All they could think about was the anticipation of another little baby in their arms.

* * *

**Please continue to review! Sorry this chapter was kind of short. I'll try to make the next one longer. **


	6. Chapter 6: Telling the Others

Andy and Rena pulled up in front of the Lee house several minutes later. Andy looked at Rena and took her by the hand, "You ready babe?"

Rena nodded in affirmation, "Hopefully Isabella will get it enough to understand what we're saying," she chuckled. The couple walked up to the front door and knocked.

Miranda answered the door a few seconds later, "Hey guys. The babies are all sleeping," she whispered.

"Okay," they both nodded. They quietly walked inside to find David on the couch.

"Hey guys how was everything?" he asked.

"Well we have some interesting news," Andy said, "But Isabella really needs to be told too if she understands it."

"I'll go get her," said Rena.

"I'll go with you," said Miranda. A couple moments, Rena entered the room with a sleeping Isabella in her arms while Miranda followed her.

"Are the twins still asleep?" asked David.

"They didn't even stir," said Miranda relieved this didn't turn into a crying baby fest.

"Should we wake her?" asked Andy stroking the slumbering baby's cheek.

"No we'll just tell her later," said Rena.

"Tell her what?" asked Miranda perplexedly.

Andy smiled and nodded at Rena. She took a deep breath and softly said, "I'm pregnant." Miranda's eyes widened as she darted them towards Rena's abdomen, "You are?" she asked.

"I'm positive," she said, "No pun intended."

"Wow, uh I didn't even know you two were trying since Isabella is still so young," said David with a smile.

"We weren't," said Andy with a chuckle.

"Did you hear that Isabella? You're going to be a big sister," Miranda whispered to her only to receive a stretch and a stir in response.

She opened up her eyes a few seconds later, "Momma," she whispered sleepily.

Rena smiled at her daughter and said, "Hey honey, Daddy and I have some news for you."

"Dada," cooed Isabella as she held out her arms towards Andy.

Andy smiled and took her and said, "Mommy's having a baby."

Isabella looked at Andy for a few moments. She stretched before shutting her eyes again and babbling baby as she fell asleep.

"I think you guys might need to try again tomorrow," David laughed lightly.

"He's right babe I don't think she got much out of that," Andy said.

"Oh well," answered Rena, "We have to get going. Thanks for watching her guys," said nodded towards David and Miranda.

"No problem. Colleen and Dylan loved it," said Miranda, "And congratulations to you both."

"Thanks," she Rena giving her a hug, "Well we'll keep you guys updated."

"Bye guys," said Andy.

"Bye. Happy anniversary," said David as he wrapped his arm around Miranda and the Yablonskis left.

* * *

**The story is almost over. Only one or two more chapters. Please review! XOXO! **


	7. Chapter 7: Happy Anniversary

Andy and Rena slowly walked into their house a short time later. Rena still had a sleeping Isabella in her arms. She sat down on the couch and rocked her baby girl. Andy sauntered over to the two of them, "Do you need me to put her down? You look about ready to fall asleep yourself."

"No I'm fine sweetheart. We can do it together if you want," Rena said standing up and gesturing towards the stairs with her free hand.

Andy smiled and nodded as he followed his wife into the nursery. Rena quietly changed Isabella as not to wake her and put her in her crib. Andy gazed at his baby girl and kissed Rena on her temple letting his lips linger there for a few moments. His hand stayed on her stomach as they headed into their bedroom. They slowly got dressed for bed and snuggled next to each other, "Thank you for anniversary gift baby," said Andy a few minutes later.

"Hey you did contribute to it," chuckled Rena, "It wasn't entirely my responsibility."

"Yeah I know I was there too," he laughed and kissed her tenderly.

Rena smirked up at him, 'You know the extra hormones will benefit you tonight don't you?"

"Oh yeah I know the extra hormones will benefit me tonight," he answered happily as he kissed her again, "Happy anniversary. I love you Rena."

"I love you too Andy," she smiled happily, "Happy anniversary baby."

And several months later, on February 1, 2013, Andy, Rena, and Isabella welcomed Jacob Matthew Yablonski into their family.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
